


Mothers Day

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt reflects on his grief for his Mom and how it's changed over time. This year, Mother's Day is hard for an entirely different reason. Mentions of Finn's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Day

Kurt’s not sure when he stopped crying on Mother’s Day. He used to wake up feeling the loss deep in his bones, carrying it with him all day long. But somehow, over the last few years, it became more of a dull ache, the kind of pain that’s there and manageable, only hurts when you poke at it. He wonders how much of it has to do with having more people around him. Not in the sense of having a distraction. No, more like it was always him and his Dad, a black cloud over their head that no one could ignore. If he left the house that day, he’d get the knowing looks, the sad smiles, everyone knew. He was the kid with no Mom on Mother’s Day.

Now, though, he has Rachel who gives him his space and lets him come to her. Mercedes who will just text him a quick “i’m thinking of you” before she headed out to church. And Blaine. Sweet Blaine who just lets him rest his head on his chest and runs his fingers through his hair silently.

He and his Dad don’t have to go it alone anymore. They haven’t in years.

This year is different though. Because for the first time in over ten years, when Kurt wakes up on Mother’s Day, his Mom is not the first person he thinks of.

If it’s awful to not have a Mother on Mother’s Day, how hard must it be to still be a Mom, but have no son.

Today Carole’s not waking up to Finn’s misshapen pancakes and sloppily wrapped gift. She’s not getting a card that makes her laugh through her tears. No Mother/son movie date. Because Finn’s not here.

Kurt and Burt are definitely not alone in their losses on Mother’s Day, but for the first time ever, Kurt kind of wished they were.


End file.
